The Beginning of a New Fight
Two months after the events of the Second Coming of Aizen Arc, Hueco Mundo has become a ravenous wasteland once more. Without the Espada or Aizen's apprentice in control, the hollows of the dimension returned to the way they were before. However, a rouge shinigami one day, invaded Hueco Mundo and took hold of the Hōgyoku. He used it to turn four hollows into arrancar, thus creating the arrancar five, with him as it's leader. '' "Take a seat." Akujin said to a large blue haired arrancar. The arrancar did as he was told. "Now Rascar, is everything in place?" Akujin asked calmly. "Yes sir, the other three hollows have finished their transformation into arrancar via the Hōgyoku." Rascar replied as calmly as possible. The man in front of him was not worth tasseling with. His spiritual pressure alone was mind boggling, enough to give Rascar a migraine. "Excellent", Akujin replied almost seeming excited, "Then commence operations in Seireitei." Rascar nodded, "Yes sir." Akujin waved him away and Rascar scurried out of the room, "''How can he be so calm about this?" he thought preparing to go to Seireitei. Now in the Soul Society we see captain Ryan with the leader of the Gotei 13, the first division captain ,Amatarou Omaha in the 10th Division's barracks. .]] "Do you know why I am here, captain?" Amatarou asked very sternly. Ryan stared at her lazily. He knew she would punish him if he made a smart remark. "No mam, Amatarou-sama." he finally huffed in boredom. "I am here due to the suspicious movement of a former Shinigami captain. In fact he was the former captain of my division." she began. Ryan couldn't help it this time, "And you think I care why?" he said sarcastically. Amatarou slapped him hardly across the face, "I will not tolerate your smart mouth, captain." she yelled with authority. "Yes madam." Ryan said rubbing his cheek. Amatarou regained her composure, then continued, "This captain's name is Akujin. Recently he defected from the Soul Society with no reason. Your cousin Sanji, who holds the third seat of my division reported to me that Akujin was seen in Hueco Mundo not long ago. Therefore, your mission is simply to find out what Akujin is doing in Hueco Mundo." she finished with a huff. Ryan got to his feet, "Sounds easy enough, I'm taking Lieutenant Youichi Sakura with me, if that's okay with you, Amatarou-sama." The first division captain merely nodded before leaving the barracks. A portal opens in the sky above Rukongai. Rascar and another arrancar sit in the portal's opening staring down at the world of the Shinigami. Rascar folded his arms, "Well, this world hasn't changed much. Eh, Gyoumaru?" he said to the white pasty-looking arrancar next to him. Gyoumaru held out the palm of his hands and fired three blasts of bluish-white cero at the buildings below. "What are you doing?! Are objective is the Seireitei, not the Rukongai!!!" Rascar yelled, but Gyoumaru continued his rampage, "Then let the fun begin!" was Gyoumaru's response. Gyoumaru then laughed, "This will draw out the Shinigami scum." he said as he pointed his hand again, "Gran Rey Cero!!!!" he yelled blasting a huge blue blaze at the Rukongai. Just before the blast struck, a figure dashed below it and sliced it with a zanpakuto. "Shinigami..." Gyoumaru said slowly. Back | Next Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc